


well its gotta be close to midnight

by healthyboybrand



Series: ts sides :/ [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, Nonbinary Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Other, except badly written, spicy jokes uvu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25617082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/healthyboybrand/pseuds/healthyboybrand
Summary: just a prinxiety one shot. not much else to say :P
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: ts sides :/ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885468
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	well its gotta be close to midnight

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from the rent song "out tonight"

Late at night, Virgil had been curled up under his weighted blanket in his shadowy room, some comedy movie he chose at random playing in the background, when he heard three sharp knocks at his door. It was quite odd, at this time of night the others usually had retired to their rooms for the night, though it’s not as if he hadn’t had some unwanted late-night visitors before. He grumbled, it was all too tempting to just remain where he lay- it was so comfortable, and his blanket was so heavy, but eventually his anxiety did best him, he had to know who it was, and what they wanted. He cracked his door open, brown eyes squinting as the harsh light from the hall blinded him. He managed to recognise the form before him as Roman, which wasn’t expected, but welcome. He sighed in relief, glad it wasn’t just Remus coming to show him some dead thing he found… again.

“Um, hi Virgil.” They mumbled, wringing their hands together. They seemed quite visibly nervous. As his eyes adjusted to the light, Virgil saw that Roman’s cheeks had a red tint to them, and their eyes darted around the room. 

“I was wondering if you wanted to uh… hang out?”

“You’re aware that it’s almost midnight?” Virgil asked, only half-serious. Hesitant, Roman bit their lip and nodded.

“Sorry if I woke you, I just assumed you were still awake because I heard a movie playing. I just kinda wanna be around someone right now.” They admitted. Virgil snorted despite the concern.

“Don’t worry, I was awake, I was just wondering why the Prinx wasn’t getting their beauty sleep? It’s late.”

“Couldn’t sleep.” They shrugged “So… can I stay with you for a bit?”

“Sure?” Virgil said, shooting a questioning glance their way. Roman smiled shyly, which caught Virgil off guard. Why the heck were they acting so off?

Virgil tugged Roman inside the room, unceremoniously shoving them down onto his bed.

“Wow, at least buy me a dinner first, you’re moving a little too fast.” Roman smirked, taking delight in how red Virgil’s face became when he didn’t have his pale foundation on.

“That- That’s an overused line and you damn well know it.” Virgil choked out, to which Roman snickered.

“Moving on,” Virgil began, still ruffled, “Do you want to watch a movie?”

“That sounds great, If you don’t mind.” Roman said while they sat up.

“Sure. You can choose, I couldn’t care less what we watch.”

“How about… could we watch West Side Story? It’s been so long since I last watched it and I think they added it to Netflix.” Said Roman, bouncing up and down slightly as they spoke. Virgil passed Roman the TV remote, and walked towards the door of his room.

“Feel free to make yourself comfortable, I’m going to make popcorn. You like salted popcorn right?” He asked them. They nodded absent-mindedly, already focused on searching for the movie.

When Virgil returned, he found Roman curled up on the right side of the bed, the movie paused at the beginning. Virgil flopped down beside them, on their left, placing the popcorn between them both.

“Hey, want me to press play yet?”

“Hold on.” Virgil said, twisting around slightly, trying to find a comfortable position. At some point when he was moving, Roman moved one of their arms to hook it around Virgil’s shoulders, and pull him closer. Virgil met Roman’s eyes as they blushed.

“Is this okay?” They sincerely asked, while Virgil stifled a laugh.

“Yeah, it’s fine Ro.”

Not too long into the movie, just as Maria arrives at the dance, Virgil moves in closer- he was practically on top of Roman by then. When he turned his head, which was resting on Roman’s chest, he saw that a certain someone was smirking at him.

“What are you looking at? I’m just cold!”

“If that’s what you want to believe, sure.” Roman said, to which Virgil made a sound of feigned frustration and pulled away. Roman laughed, holding up a hand in surrender.

“Nooo, Vee, come back here.” They whined, pulling the other into a comfortable cuddling position. Virgil’s heart thudded at the close proximity they were in, but this time he didn’t push himself away from the contact.

“See? Isn’t it better this way?” Roman said, refocusing their mind on the screen in front of them. Virgil sighed contentedly, a small smile gracing his lips now that Roman’s attention was elsewhere.

At some point, Virgil must have drifted off into sleep, because he didn’t remember watching half of the film, and the credits were rolling now. He yawned groggily, shifting positions slightly. At this point, he registered that Roman was carding their fingers through his hair, which no longer fell over his face.

“Hi.” Virgil said, slightly embarrassed. Roman’s hands momentarily paused, but then continued to run themselves through his dark hair.

“Welcome back to the land of the living, dark and stormy.” They quietly spoke, looking quite tired themself. They turned the movie off, and began to sit up.

“Hey, where do you think you’re going?” Virgil mumbled, his sleepiness seeping into his voice.

“Back to my room?” They said, eyebrows furrowed. Virgil pouted, not unlike a child who had been denied candy.

“Stay? It’s 2 am and it’s comfy here, you can sleep with me tonight.” Virgil offered, to which Roman snorted, and Virgil whacked them on their arm.

“Fuck you, you know I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Fuck me?”

“Oh my god, stop, how many times are you going to do this tonight?” Virgil complained, and Roman couldn’t help but laugh at the boy’s red face, spitting out meaningless apologies between their wild cackling.

“I’m sorry Vee! But… if you still want me to, I guess i could stay here.” They said, calming down a little.

“Okay now shush… I wanna sleep.” Virgil murmured, and Roman complied, not yet speaking up until they were about to fall asleep.

“Vee?” They said, slightly incoherent.

“Yeah?”

“I love you.” They almost whispered, burying their face in Virgil’s back and seemingly fell asleep.

“I love you too, Roman.”


End file.
